This invention relates generally to improvements in a door lock button assembly for use on the door of a closed-body automotive vehicle, and more particularly to an improved assembly of this type that provides a major deterrent against break-ins.
It has long been conventional to utilize a digitally-actuated button mounted on the inside door frame of an automobile door to condition the latch mechanism of the door. A serious problem exists in that when the door is closed and the button is positioned in the door-locking position, it is possible for thieves and other unauthorized persons to unlock the door and gain access to the automobile interior. This break-in is usually accomplished by inserting an instrument such as a wire or the like, through the door opening and gripping the lock button and moving it to the door-unlocking position.
In an effort to deter such unauthorized break-ins, it is well known that a lock button that has a long tapered configuration does offer some protection because it is difficult for certain wires to effectively grip such a lock button surface. However, it has been found that even these long tapered lock buttons can be gripped and actuated by rubber or plastic coated wire, the coating providing sufficient friction for this purpose.
These are available lock button guarding devices that utilizes lock button shields, such as the type disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,845. However, the structural arrangement and cooperation of the particular lock button and guarding shield in these devices is such that its purpose is to prevent the unintended, casual or otherwise unwanted digital manipulation of the door lock button from the door-locking position to the door-unlocking position from inside the automobile. Its special objective is to make it difficult for small children to unlatch the door from inside the automobile. The button can be actuated by an instrument such as a wire. The purpose of the device is not to preclude break-in from outside the automobile.